1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a loudspeaker damper and a method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a loudspeaker damper formed with concentric corrugation on which conductive members are attached, and a method of manufacturing such a loudspeaker damper.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional loudspeaker damper is generally manufactured by impregnating thermosetting resin such as phenol resin into a damper raw material such as a woven cloth and unwoven cloth, and thermally molding the damper raw material to provide concentric corrugation.
There is known a loudspeaker damper formed with concentric corrugation on which voice signal input conductive members are mounted in order to reduce man power at a wiring process. Conventional methods of manufacturing loudspeaker dampers with conductive members being attached are mainly classified into the following two types.
(1) A damper raw material such as a woven cloth and unwoven cloth is attached with a conductive material by coupling means or through galvanization of the material. Thermosetting resin such as phenol resin diluted by solvent is then impregnated within the damper raw material. The solvent is thereafter volatilized to remove resin tack. Lastly, the damper raw material is thermally molded.
(2) A desired number of conductive wires such as copper wires are interleaved in a woven cloth at a desired width. Thermosetting resin such as phenol resin diluted by solvent is then impregnated within the woven cloth. The solvent is thereafter volatilized to remove resin tack. Lastly, the damper raw material is thermally molded.
With the above-described conventional methods, a conductive material is attached to a damper raw material or a copper wire is interleaved in a woven cloth, to provide conductive members, and thereafter phenol resin is impregnated. The damper raw material or woven cloth is thermally molded with the phenol resin being attached to the conductive material or copper wire. Therefore, the phenol resin attached to the conductive material or copper wire is also thermally set, forming an excellent and hard insulating layer on the conductive material or copper wire.
The thermally set insulating layer of phenol resin on the conductive material or copper wire is required to be removed at the time of assembling a loudspeaker unit for the connection to lead wires of a voice coil and to input terminals. This removal process increases the number of assembly processes.
A process of removing the phenol resin before thermal setting or a masking process for preventing phenol resin from attaching to a conductive material, also increases the number of assembly processes.
Loudspeaker dampers with conductive members being attached are not presently used in practice although they aim at man power reduction and low cost for a wiring process, because the above-described problem leads to a total high manufacturing cost.
In order to solve the above problem, the present inventors have proposed a loudspeaker damper and method of manufacturing the same wherein a damper raw material such as a woven cloth or unwoven cloth impregnated with thermosetting resin such as phenol resin is made in a semi-dry state, attached with a conductive material made of such as tinsel wire at the top or bottom surface thereof, and thermally molded. The present invention has improved such a loudspeaker damper and method.